The last page
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: This is a series of last words of the D.H. i would like to write. Just some thoughts of how that book should end.Always HHr. Part 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1 The life after the lose

**_Epilogues…_ **

_

* * *

_

_If I could make the last page of the D.H., these are some ideas of what I would write..._

_Just a series of "last paragraphs" for the H/Hr-Deathly Hollows book..._

_Please R&R!_

_

* * *

_

_The life after the loss._

Harry and Hermione left for some years, so much pain just for two people was too much… they regretted and found love… Ron was gone yes, but he always wanted them to be happy, that was the reason he died, for protect them, for give some more time to them, for make them release they are made to be together, so they did. They returned three years after the Battle, became Aurors, made three children, James Ronald, Lily Harmony and Sirius Remus, and raised them with all the love they had had in their hearts, they lived their lives happily until the very end, they both died together in the age of 123, in the same bad, hugged, death found and took them together, even him didn't have the change to split them. All the wizarding world is still remembering them as the "Eternal Couple", the Chosen One and the Bright Witch, The Aurors, The Celebrities, The Heroes, The Great Couple…

* * *

_**That was the first one, what u think?**_


	2. Chapter 2 A series of books

_Another last page-fic of the D.H., please let me know what you're thinking about it. :)_

* * *

A series of books...

So my father beat Voldemort (what a name…), when he was just 17 years old, he was really bad injured but her recovered and he started dating mom, they were quiet nice together as my uncle Ron's saying which married a friend of them, Luna Lovegood, they have 5 kids, the oldest, Charlie is my boyfriend. Aunt Ginny married the as-many-said innocent Draco Malfoy, they are living in Scotland and having 2 kids, Marcus and Vanessa.

My parents married five years after the battle, they both are aurors (and let me tell you, the best ones!), mom gave birth to me and my twin brother James Sirius a year after her marriage, James and I have two more younger siblings, Amelia Jane and Edward Ronald, they are younger but more serious than James at times, James and I are now 17 years old Head boy & girl, the famous story of Harry Potter and the Second War took place almost two decades ago, the four of us, the Potter Children as people are calling us are most known as the kids of the Chosen One and the Bright Witch's. My name is Lillan Harmony Potter and I'm the oldest child of Harry and Hermione Potter, savor of the World and Hero for thousands in the Wizarding World.

And that was a series of books I wanted to made for show to people how much my parents did and been through (with uncle Ron with them of course) for save the world and give a better future to the next generation, my generation.

* * *

_Sooo? Please review._


	3. Chapter 3 What a dream

Ok another part :) please review

* * *

The last page part 3

Harry opened his eyes in horror.

What kind of dream was that? He was laid on his bed in the head boy's room. The Head Girl was next to him, naked and asleep. Harry took some deep breathes. Wow, the dream was too alive… he touched his forehead, there was no scar on it, he sights in relief, Voldemort was dead, years ago, by his parents' power of love, he wasn't the only one who survived, his parents were alive, teaching at the same castle he was student and head boy, his mom was the Potions teacher and his father was the Teacher of Defense against the dark arts. Hermione was his girlfriend, his "baby girl" as he was calling her when they were alone, and Ron was his best mate. But he wasn't the Boy-who-lived, or the hero, Dumbledore died a year before in his 154 years, and that had affected him allot, he was his favorite teacher and headmaster of Hogwarts.

A nock on the door pulled Harry out of his thought and put him in panic, Hermione shouldn't be there, he griped his father's invisibility cloak and put it on Hermione's sleeping form, kicked her clothes under his bed and hit his big toe on the one foot of the bed, his eyes filled with tears of pain and a "cute" word escaped his lips. The door opened and Lilly and James Potter entered the bedroom. They both looked at their son and smiled after some moments. Harry smiled back as much as he could.

"Well well, the Head boy is here, half naked, and the Head girl is gone for some reasons. How the students will be in peace when the Head Boy is sleeping and the Head Girl is gone?" Lily asked smiling.

"I dunno where Hermione is… maybe with Ginny Weasley, I dunno." Harry said and tried use his "innocent" face.

"Anyway, please get ready, you'll miss breakfast." James smiled knowing, staring a bit at the invisible form and the sheets around it on the bed.

The couple turned and James came out first but before Lilly close the door she smiled at her son and said.

"Tell to Hermione not to thew her bra too far from the bed so you can have the time of kicking it also under the bed." She closed her eye to him and left the room smiling.

"THAT WAS HUMILIATING!" Hermione screamed some seconds after the door was closed. "How I will look at your parents again?!" she shouted this time. Harry sat next to her and kissed her.

"Don't worry, we are both adults, and as far as I know you are both of them favorite student so don't worry, they'll be happy having you as daughter-in-law one day." He smiled.

"Oh is that a propose Mr Potter? I have to finish my Healer training and you have to become an Auror…" she smiled and kissed him back.

"It maybe is…" he smiled, "I had a crazy dream, you want to hear?"

"Sure,"

"Well, it was the night my parents beat Voldemort, but it was deferent, they died and when he tried to kill me he died, and then I went and lived with Petunia and Vernon, remember my mom's sister right?... and Then………

* * *

Just an impossible end ;) 


	4. Chapter 4 Love always wins

I had forgot that series a bit but i finally found a way to have that part. So here we are, chapter 4 :) please review :)

* * *

"So the Chosen one, fought as hard as he could that night and won his enemy. Lord Voldemort fell. His followers captured and died shortly after. And the Chosen and his Heroine, the Smart, lived happily ever after with their children as every normal family." The young woman read to the little girl laying on the bed in her full of toys bedroom. The woman closed the "_Love can always win_" written by Luna Lovegood and let it on the bedside table next to her child's bed.

"Mummy," the little brown haired girl said.

"Yes, baby," The brown haired woman asked her little daughter.

"When you and daddy did all that? With the war and stuff?" The little girl asked, and then yanked exposing two missing front teeth. Her emerald eyes were tired and a bit red but she wanted to know, curiosity and will to know everything was something her mother had put in her DNA.

"All that baby, happened some years ago, before daddy and I got married, have Jamie and you, why?" Hermione asked.

"I was just wondering, weren't you too young to have so many problems?" The girl asked concerned. Her mom chuckled sadly.

"We were, darling, but I would never let your daddy down, and he would never let the rest of the people down as well so we had just to accept some things in our lives. We were both close to die then, in the battle, daddy was waiting for me to wake for days after it." She said as started stroking her child's hair. The girl opened her eyes widely.

"Wow, if you had flew to the clouds, like grandma and grandpa did, then Jamie and I would never be here, right?" the girl asked worried. Her little face frowned. Hermione smiled at her expression.

"Right Lilly, but you know what? I was close to die almost 10 times until the war finish and daddy be safe. But daddy was always there. To help me, to save me, I had some problems when I was bringing Jamie to the world as well, but daddy was there again, to help and save me. So my little princes don't worry, as far daddy is here, I will be here, and as far as I am here he will be around." Hermione smiled and looked at the bunny clock next to the "Love can always win.". it was past 9:30p.m.

"Come on, princes, you have to sleep. Uncle Ron will take Jamie and you tomorrow to his practice with the Cannons. You have to sleep." Hermione smiled and fixed her girl's covers.

"I'm not a princes mummy," the girl exclaimed and chuckled. Hermione started tickling her daughter and little Lilly started laughing and trying tickle her mom as well.

"You're right, you're mine and mommy's queen." A deep male voice heard and a raven haired man entered the room and sat on the other side of his daughter's bed.

"I was coming by to say goodnight to you, little queen and take mummy out, and put her in her bed as well." Harry grinned t his wife. "You need to sleep, sweetie, it's not good for you to stay for long awake." He murmured and kissed her cheek. Hermione nodded and turned to her little joy, fixed her blankets as well and lowered her a bit curvy figure to kiss her daughter.

Harry followed shortly after and gave a kiss on his daughter's cheek as well. The girl enveloped with her little arms both her parents.

"Good night, mommy, daddy, sweet dreams." The girl said and yanked again as she let of her parents.

"Good night Lillian," Harry smiled and gave her a fluffy white owl, her favorite toy. She took her it to her hands and hugged it with love. The couple started their way to the door when the little girl asked for them again.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she said aloud, they both turned and looked at her.

"Yes baby?" Harry asked smiling to his little beauty.

"You are the most cool mommy and daddy, more than uncle Rony and aunt Loony." Lilly said smiling. They both nodded smiling and left her pink-white, full of toys bedroom. They closed the door together and walked out of their son's bedroom as well, checking on him as well.

The couple went to its bedroom and they both laid on their bed. Hermione flat on her back and Harry next to her, putting his hand on her stomach, running above the silk of her purple nightgown.

"Did you feel dizzy or anything today? During your time in hospital or here with the kids?" Harry asked as he hugger her tighter and she put her head resting on his chest.

"No, baby, I was just fine, they are both fine, don't worry. The fourth month was always easier, Sirius and Harmony will be just fine, I assure you," Hermione said, her eyes closed, enjoying that simple moment with her husband.

"In a single pregnancy yes, but in a double…" Harry said and kissed her forehead.

"Ok mister healer, don't worry, you are the Auror, I am the Healer. So let me know better." Hermione smiled and rose her body a bit to kiss him, exposing her chest and the large V her nightgown had. Between her breasts a small scar was there. "Souvenir" from their mission in the ministry back in their fifth year. He had his on his forehead, she had her own on her chest. Scars, showing their past, reminding their haunted days.

His, making Harry remember how hard it was to fight Him, to lose people because of Him.

Hers, making Harry remember every day, how loyal and good friend and wise woman she is. Mother of his children, wife, friend, lover, partner in fights. They were always together. And their scars were always the prove of it.

Harry was happy Hermione had accomplished to erase his nightmares, fears, pain, agony, made him feel wanted and happy, made him feel proud of his scar, because that scar was the reason of all. And without that scar and everything had to do with it, Harry would never be who he is and he would never be next to the woman he loves.

* * *

soooo? what u think? 


End file.
